The New Flock In Town
by LiV507
Summary: What happens when Max finds out she not the only one who got saved from the school.Will things be the same or will hell breack loose.Oc and new x and flock come in ease read and tter then it seems.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**  
><strong>Lily's P.O.V<strong>

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear Lily

Happy Birthday to You.  
>From good friends and true,<br>From old friends and new,  
>May good luck go with you,<br>And happiness too.  
>"Happy birthday hunny"My mom said holding up a chocolate was a big purple number '8' on it and edible confite on top.I smiled big and hugged her trying not to tip the cake.<br>"Thanks mom"I said happily.I looked around and found my two younger sisters Silver and had platinum hair,it was waist lenght and really straight,she had grey eyes with gold fleck,she was very pale and had light pink had turned 7 last month,so for 1 month we where the same there's Vivan she had auburn hair and moss green eyes with gold flecks in hair was also around her waist and was a bit wavy,she had tan skin and was tall for her age,she was 5 turning 6 in like 4 came came up to me and handed me a little bag.I smiled and opened was a charm braclet it had 2 charms a heart and the number 8.  
>"Thank silver it beautiful"I said .I hugged her tightley and slipped it was holding a small black box with a purple blow on handed it to me with a big gofy smile.<br>"Open it"she said.I did as told and found another was a pair of ...wings?They were puple and had turqoise tips.I looked at them with concern the chained them to the braclet.  
>"Thanks Viv"I said hugging her lightly.<br>"It represent you"she said"Your like a bird, you speak whats on your mind and your always free."I smiled at her just as my mom walked in.  
>"Breakfest in 10"She said happily.I jumped up and grabbed some jeans and my favorite shirt.I ran to the restroom to change.I lookeed at the mirror and saw my reflction.I had brownish red hair.I had purple eyes with turquise fleck and my hair came to my elbows.I had tanned skin and was pretty tall.I quickly slipped on my jeans and my shirt it was a purple shirt that had black,silver and turqoise flowers going up the side of it and it was loose and flowey.I smiled and ran downstairs.I smelled bacon and pancakes mom was the only one looked at me and smiled.<br>"Come here"She said.I walked towards her and she knelt down next to her pocket she pulled out a necklace.  
>"Here keep it"She said.I looked at it curiosly and smiled."It was mine grandmas,it's been passed down for generations"I smiled even bigger(if possible).<br>"Now its yours"she said putting it around my neck.I hugged her tightly and she laughed a pulled me on her lap and asked me something.  
>"Do you know why we called you Lily?"she asked.I nodded no and she went on.<br>"Because since you where born you never wore anything that wasn't purple or liliac"she replied."So we decided to call you Lily"I smiled and got up.  
>"Momma i'm kinda hungry"I laughed and served me some pancakes and came running once she heard bacon and Vivian was pretty close ate then watched t.v. then Vivian wanted to go play in the woods. My mom said yes but only for a little did she know she would never see us came along so she wouldn't be alone and I went cause I had played for a bit till we got where walking home when we heard 's when all hell went screamed and I looked around to see that we were soronded by wolf like was not gaurd walked towards me and there was a small opening so we could escape.<br>"Vivian,Silver run"I looked up at me with worried faces but did as told.I was starting to run when a strong arm pulled me back.I fell hard and a big dude back handed me across the face.  
>"Lily"Vivian pushed past Silver,slid under a guard and flipped over another guard running toward was trapped by kicked one,elbowed the other,punched the 3rd and tripped the last one making him land right on his like this make me happy my mom put us in skidded to a halt and looked down at came seconds later looking worried.<br>"Lily,can you here me?"she asked.I noded in response but was slowly blacking last thing I remeber was Vivian and Silver being pulled away by guards and some scientist looking down at me.


	2. Chapter 1:The Begging

**Chapter 1:The begging**

**4 years later**

I woke up to the same ,heavy footsteps walking by every cage over  
>and over again.I looked and saw an empty food tray,as got fed like twice a<br>we did get fed it was a small amount.I looked around to find Amy  
>she was my only freind in this shit was 11 had auburn hair,gray eyes,<br>she was tall,and skinny(like everyone else here).She was very pale and had a inocent  
>look to her face.A cute smile that she bearly showed and high cheek bones.I found her<br>a cross the room still still had food from two days never ate which  
>made the guards get mad and hurt her even more.A 'white coat' walked in distracting<br>me from my looked around at all the other expirement' was Wensday which  
>meant lab day woo looked at me smiled evily and pointed at my cage.<br>The gaurds walked up unlocked it and grabbed me,security had gone up a lot since  
>last years 'incident'.Six avian-kids (bird kids) escaped with the help of a white where didn't have to deal with the bull shit that the rest of us did.<br>They got to be free not locked up in a dog could eat normal food not some  
>green crap that wasn't even basicly got to live not like me or my family,or<br>Amy or any other kid in this shit hole.I saw the blinding light of the lab  
>an eraser pushed me to the operator table.I got on it willingly knowing that if i didnt i<br>would get hurt even ass scientist aka white about them one i think  
>his name was Jeret or Jeremy something like that walked in.<br>"Hows are you today?"He being me just glared at flinched a bit then shook it  
>off.<br>"How has she been?"He asked an eraser.  
>"Fine"He the one that did all the operating walked in.<br>"How is are little subject 15?"He asked in a kid voice.  
>"The name's Lily"I growled at grinned then brought his hand i'm<br>slapped me leaving my cheek burning and my jaw aching.  
>"Lay down"he said harshly.I did as instructed and layed later I felt<br>ropes around my wrist and ankels.I looked up and saw him coming at my with a  
>was a cherry red color and looked well ... smiled<br>evily and sticked it in my arm.I screamed in pain and took several deep  
>erasers laughed and snickered while they saw me in scientist unlatched me<br>and took me to a trendmill, they made us run to test our i was litterly thrown  
>out to the feild so I could practice my was the only thing that actully<br>calmed me rush of air going threw your hair and wings just felt so  
>so... did a few more test and then a few x-rays just for incase they missed<br>on they put us all on the feild to 'interact'.But security was even way  
>worse in where 20 guards lined up on 1 and Amy just sat there to<br>'relax'.Relaxing really sucked cause we still had to have a suit sat there in  
>silince while I played with my necklace.I hid it from the guards and if<br>showed it ,it would be lost forever and that was the only memory I had of my mom.  
>The charm braclet was hidden.I wore it around my ankel because they never looked<br>there.I was looking up at the sky and thinking when a voice distacted me.  
>"Hello"I looked up to see a small blonde boy with green eyes looking at me.<br>"Hey"I looked at me with concern then it changed to happiness?  
>"Are you Lily Jones"He asked.I got scared and nervous then answered.<br>"Yea why?"I said nothing just handed me a candy bar?He started to walk  
>away when I spoke up.<br>"Wait who are you and why did you just give me this?"i smiled then  
>answered.<br>"Im Ari,Ari Batchedlor,I gave this to you because it you birthday,Its also the best  
>present ever"He replied."It'll get you out of here just look at the wrapper it has<br>directions to your sisters and the way out of here."I was shocked and confused.  
>"How do I get out of the cage?"I asked.<br>"Theres also a key in there."he replied smiling."Just leave tonight and never come  
>back,lay low or else they'll bring you it"I nodded and he was about to walk<br>off.  
>"Oh and happy 12th birthday Lily"He said before running off.I thought for a long time<br>over I trust this boy?Is this all a trap?Are my sisters still alive?Will this  
>work?..BEEP.I got up and walked to go get shoved in to a to the<br>hell hole!Woo Hoo!


	3. Chapter 2:The Escape and More!

**Chapter 2:The escape**

**Lily's P.O.V**

I wasn't sure if I should even try to escape. But I knew I had to at least try. It took every once of courage to pull out my candy bar that contained the key,map, and escape route. But I did it anyway. I slowly pulled out the key and unlocked my cage slowly. Luckily all the erasers where on break yes. I locked it after I got out and went a cross the room to Amy. I unlocked her cage as fast as I could then shook her awake.

"Amy hurry up, get up come on,"I whispered to her she jumped up and closed the cage then stopped as we where running towards the door.

"We have to say Derek"She whispered to me. I was confused but followed her to a cage. I unlocked it and woke him up. He got up slowly but was soon on his feet running with us toward Silver and Vivian. We did tones of twist and turns till we got to the room. I looked inside to see no erasers bonus! I ran in and looked for them and soon found them in there cages Silver was awake but didn't seem to notice us. I opened her cage and she looked up.

"LILY" She wisp-herd yelled. She hugged me then showed me toward Vivian. Sure enough there she was still sleeping curled up in a little ball. I didn't want to wake her so I carried her. It's a good thing we are designed to be very light weight. After that we ran as quick as we could to the exit. But of cause we got stopped by no on else but Ari. Ari was the biggest, baddest eraser here. He turned all evil like when his dad toke the 6 bird kids and ditched him in this hell hole. Sometimes I felt very bad for him , but then he try's to rip my throat out and all the guilt goes away. Funny huh?

"Ari"I snarled at him.

"Where are the little birdies going"He said in a childish voice. Which was kinda reasonable hes only freaking 4. I mean how the freak is there an eraser that huge at the age of 4. Gosh stupid white coats.

"Any where but here"I replied back to him. He snarled then lunged himself to me totally ignoring the sleeping girl in my arms. I slid away making him land face first on to the cold school floor. Point 1 for lily woohoo.

"Run"I screamed. Then we all took off running then I fell hard on the floor. Ari was looking at me snarling very evilly. Then Ari's eyes rolled back and he fell like a stone. In back of him stood the buy that Amy wanted to save. He grabbed Vivian from my arms and helped me up.

"Lets go"He said. Then we ran to catch up with Amy and Silver. As I ran threw the maze of a school I heard a faint cry come from the room. I stopped and so did the guy.

"Whats wrong?"He asked. I didn't respond I just ran towards the cry. I opened the door to find 2 baby strapped to an operating table. I walked toward them when a hand pulled me back.

"Don't"Said the guy. I ignored him unstrapped the babies and took them. Okay I know I'm 12. But I'm a sucker for babies. I ran faster making sure not to let the babies fall. When we finally got to Amy and Silver I handed one of them to Amy. She looked confused and when she was about to speak I cut her off.

"No time to explain just run"I said. She nodded held on to the baby tighter then ran. We finally got to the door and it was freaking locked I was about to pull out the key when the guy right next to me kicked it down.

"You know I had a key"I said to him. He just jumped up into the air and flew. We all followed after him and soon where in the sky heading towards Virginia. Why Virginia you ask? Because that's were we used to live before we got token away. So I decide to head there first. After about 10 minutes Vivian decided to wake up. She was happy but we told her to keep flying then we can do introductions. She nodded and kept flying. After an hour she complained about being hungry. I explained I had no money but she insisted that we stop at McDonald. So we did. We walked in and she told us to order what ever we wanted. So everyone did. I walked up and ordered for myself.

"Um Hi can I have 2 big macs,3 spicy chickens, 1 no 2 large strawberry banana smoothie's , 2 large cokes, 1 Mcflurry and 2 apple pies please"

"Will that be it "asked the lady from behind the counter.

"No they all still have to order" I said pointing and the kids. After everyone else ordered Amy reminded me about the babies.

"Oh yeah can I have 4 more apple pies,1 Mcflurry ,2 chocolate milks and 4 orange juices "I said the lady looked confused but put in the order. When we where supposed to pay Vivian stepped up. She looked at the lady in the eyes the did something really creepy.

"Hand over the food,We where never here and erase the last 30 minutes of the security video"She said with a smile the lady nodded and did as told.

"Let's go"Vivian said. We left then Vivian decide that we should stay at a nearby hotel for the night. Trust me everyone was on board for that idea. When we got there we got 4 rooms. One for me and one of the two little babies,one for Vivian and Silver another for Amy and the other baby and the last one for that one dude that I have no idea what his name is. Once we got to the room I sat the baby on the bed. I found out the baby was a girl and her name was Violet Rose. I guess the scientist like flowers. I looked at her she had midnight blue eyes and hair that looked like it would become as red as blood. She looked up at me and giggled. She was so damn cute. She was reaching up at me then grabbed my finger and started to squeeze it. She looked up at me the gurgled. I looked at her tag to see when she was born. Hmm June 14th 2007 that means shes only a few months old. 7 to be exact. Then she started to whine and move around. I quickly went and grabbed the milk we bought and gave it to her. But she wasn't hungry. Then she started to cry. Not a loud cry but she was crying. She had tears falling down her cheeks and was starting to get louder. I picked her up and she just shut up. She was whimpering a bit but her crying had stopped. I started rocking her and in minutes she was asleep. She had a cute little snore which made me pretty darn sleepy. I quickly lay-ed her down on the bed and got in it myself . I fell asleep pretty fast to the little snore of the baby beside me.

**Amy's P.O.V**

I went into the room and looked down at the baby it was fast asleep. I slowly put it down on the bed but it was hopeless its eyes flew open. I covered my ears but didn't here a sound. I looked down at the baby and to my surprise it wasn't crying. I looked at it then decided to find out with it was I looked at the shirt and it had a name. James Kenndel. It was a weird name but I liked it. The shirt also said he was born on April 5th 2007. So he was 9 months old. He had Green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Then I checked to see if he had wings and behind him where white wings with green stripes threw them. They where very well different but they seemed to suit him. I lay-ed him down and he started to doze off. In minutes he was asleep yet again and curled up against the pillow next to him. I went in to the restroom to look at myself in the mirror I had a white shirt with a silver emblem sewed on to it that meant I went to the school. It was a big picture of a beaker with swirls around it. I had baggy green military looking pants and combat boots. Maybe I can convince Lily to go shopping tomorrow for clothes and supplies for the babies I mean the only had a diaper and a green shirt with and emblem of a goggles with vines around it. Guess we might go shopping tomorrow. Yes. With that I turned off the light and went into bed and fell asleep in an instant.

**Lily's P.O.V**

"Lily open up"Said a voice. I got up and VR(Violet Rose) was still asleep. Then the banging began which made her wake up screaming I grabbed her and rocked her until she calmed the went to open the door. I opened it to see everyone standing there with annoyed faces on.

"What you guys woke her up I had to calm her down"I said defending myself.

"Whatever" said Amy walking past me into the room. She sat on the bed with the baby on her lap and everyone followed.

"So what you guys doing up so early"I asked bouncing the whining baby in my arms.

"We are going shopping you coming"Said Amy.

"With what money"I asked. Amy pointed at Vivian

"Last time we promise"She said "Plus it's not like if you like at clothes"

"Fine"I replied with a sigh. All the girls squealed and jumped up then ran out of the room.

"Guys wait up" I screamed after them but I knew it was hopeless so I decided to catch up with them.

**_This is line he is here to break up the story say hi to him_**

After 20 minutes of shopping we all had 10 outfits including the babies,food,a suit case for each of us, baby carriers, a few candy bars, diapers, bottles, wipes and some deodorant,shampoo etc.

"Okay guys let head to the hotel"I said and we all went back to pack and head out to find a home. I set down VR and started to pack my clothes. I put in the 5 pair of skinny jeans whatever that was,followed by 2 Capri,2 shorts a whole lot of graphic tee's and a pajama set. I also put in the intimates a deodorant a perfume and a purple and silver swim suit the girls picked out for me. Some converse and vans followed by sandals and these weird sandal looking things.(the girls call them wedges). After I was done I started to pack VR's clothes speaking of her she was still asleep on the bed. I slowly put in her onsies one by one first the purple,then green,then pink followed by yellow,brown with pink dots,and a white one. I put in the other long sleeve onsies that where the same colors as the first,3 footsies for sleeping pink,purple,and green. Then a pack of brown and Grey pants, a pack of hot pink and purple dressy shirts and 3 dresses pink,purple,and green again. 8 bibs,like 20 headbands, a whole lot of blankets like 10, a 15 pack of socks black,white,pink,purple,brown,Grey,green,and yellow. A bath robe a 2 light weight black and white. When I was finally finished I set the 2 bags by the door and went to change into a long shirt with super tight skinny jeans which where my only pair. I grabbed VR and put her in some jean overalls with a red under shirt then I put a red headband on her and put her in the carrier thing I had to put on like a frontward back pack. I grabbed the bags and headed to the lobby where we where gonna met up.

"Okay guys where renting a huge van with tons of luggage space and a private driver"said Amy while jumping up and down

"okay lets go we went outside to see it waiting for us with put in all of the luggage the settled in. The van was huge like giant. It had 2 baby seats and a toddler one for Vivian We told the driver the direction and soon enough we where off.

**Okay guys I know the seem older then they are but remember they are like Max and the flock. So they are very tall and know a lot because the school decided to teach them after Max left. Also the reason I brought people in is because I wanted there to be a lot of people in it. Max and her flock will come later so bear with me please. Review and remember to mention stuff you liked and didn't like about it. Thanks and please ask questions so I can clear stuff up OK bye!:)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Chapter 3:**

**The meeting**

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Amy get up"Said a voice clearly disturbing my beauty sleep. I slowly got up to see no one else but Derek standing there annoyed by the fact I feel asleep. God brothers are so freaking annoying! Yes brother he's older then me by a year. The white coats didn't know we where siblings because they took us at different times. They took me one year earlier then one day he was right next to me.

"Amy hurry up"He said again shaking me by the shoulders. I got up slowly to see him with his hands crossed over his chest. His blonde hair was all over the place and covering his green eyes.

"I'm up,I'm up"I said standing up. I looked around and Lily,Silver and Viviana where all gone. Well that's great. Kj I quickly unbuckled him and got him up slowly. But he woke up and started crying louder then ever.

"Amy shut the kid up"Derek screamed at me over the cries of the baby.

"You think I'm not trying"I yelled back. Just then Lily walked outside a big smile on her tan face. I glared my best glare but so did she. Unfortunately hers is better. What? I it is just saying.

"Just help me"I screamed at her. She laughed then walked inside. Some times she could be a bitch. I sighed and Derek took the baby. After about 5 minutes of passing the baby back and forth he shut up. I was beat. I got out of the car and walked inside to see the girls standing there looking around.

"No ones home"Lily said.

"By the looks of it no ones been home for a while"Derek said. Viviana smiled and felt the walls of the house.

"No ones been here in 3 years"She said in a very high pitched girl voice. But then again shes only 11.

"You think aunty V knows anything"Silver asked Lily. Silver was also 11 but was taller then Viviana. She was way paler and had blonde hair not like Viviana's Auburn hair or Lily's more Red then Brown hair.

"It's cause I'm adopted"silver said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"how did"but I was interrupted by Silver again.

"Viviana sent me a message threw my head,she can read anyone's mind"

"Oh"I replied a little embarrassed.

"Don't be"Viviana said"It just my power"She held up her finger and quoted "power".

"So who's ready for a flight"Lily said with another smile. Everybody raised there hands as quick as possible. Lily snickered at us then walked out of the house with VR in her hands.

**Max's P.O.V**

I woke up and walked into Jeb's room. But he wasn't there. It's been 2 weeks and still no sign of him. I felt as if someone was behind me. I quickly spun around to see Fang standing there.

"He's not coming back is he"I asked.

"Nope"He said popping the "P". I sighed walked out and closed the door behind me. Fang patted my shoulder.

"Last one done is a rotten egg"He said. I smiled and ran as fast as I could done the stairs.

"I won"I screamed.

"Nope I did"He said back.

"Whatever"I said I grabbed an apple and took a big bite. Then Fang snatched it away from me.

"No fair"i said to him. He chuckled and went to sit on the couch. Then Iggy walked down the stairs.

"Can you guys get any louder"He mumbled. He walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair..

"actually we can"I said snatching my apple away from Fang before he took another bite. He glared at me just as Nudge came skipping in. Oh god now we have to listen to her ramble on and on. Gazzy followed after her holding a box of wires and steel. That can't be good. He looked at me smiled then ran outside with Iggy on his heals.

"Maxwi is Web bwack yet" said a voice distracting me from what was going on outside.

"No I'm sorry Angel but I don't think hes coming back again."I said turning to her.

Then tears started to fall down her face. I looked at her and felt sad. Jeb had been like her father sense she was born. I picked her up and put her on the couch next to Fang. He hugged her and whisperer something in her ear. She started to giggle hugged him jumped off the couch then left. Kids these day. Well let me explain. My name is Max I'm 12 years old and have blonde hair with brown streaks. Fang is one of my flock members. He is also 12 and has black hair that cover his almost black eyes and has a olive skin tone. Then there's Iggy (also 12) he is tale,skinny and very pale. He is blind so I don't know what his natural eye color is. But the last time I saw them they where a weird blue color. Nudge is a very talkative 9 year old who is African with straight black hair. The gasman aka Gazzy is 7 and has blonde shaggy hair with blue eyes his sister Angel is a female version of him but shes 5. Jeb was are care taker. But he disappeared about 2 weeks ago and we haven't heard of him sense. He's the one who took us out of that place and took care of us for 2 years as if we where his kids. Then out of nowhere he vanished without one clue leading us to where we could find him. My guess is that he's gone as in dead and gone. But I don't really know and I'm not sure if I want to know. Then I heard a loud crash coming from outside. I ran to see Iggy and Gazzy on the floor laughing with a whole bunch of stuff around them and black smoke rising from a little stick thing they had. God it was going to be hard without Jeb. But I didn't care as long as I had my flock I was good. I sighed and walked out to start cleaning the mess up. This was gonna be a long day.

**Lily's P.O.V**

We flew for a while till we got to aunt Valencia's house. Her old white van was parked outside which meant she was home. I was surprised that thing hadn't collapsed yet. We landed quietly and softly and walked up to her porch. Show time. I ringed the doorbell and heard footsteps running towards it. I t opened quickly and there stood Nicole looking a lot older then the last time I remember. She looked at us then stepped back.

"Mom there's some kids at the door"She screamed pretty damn loud. Aunty V came up wiping her hands on her apron.

"Who is it hun"She asked. She looked at us and smiled. I could see the tears forming under her eyes.

"Come in, come in"She said pulling us in one by one. I walked into smell something yummy. Cookies! She baked these all the time when I was little.

"So where have you guys been"She asked

"Long story"I answered. Ella came downstairs and recognized us almost immiditley.

"LILY"She screamed. She ran as fast as a 10 year old can and had her hands around me in seconds.

"OMG its you"She looked over to Silver and Viviana who where hiding behind me.

"SILVER, VIVIANA"She screamed again and ran towards them and hugged them with all her might.

"Okay settle down Ella"Aunty V said. She looked at me and said"We have time for your long story.

"Well..."After about 45 minutes of telling the story Aunty understood us.

"Wings?"Nikki (Nicole) said "Come on get real." The rest of the kids looked at me and I nodded. They stood up and extended there wings. Nikki's eyes grew wide,Ella grew breathless and Aunty had a sad look on her face. I extended my own wings and Ella squealed.

"There purple"She said bouncing up and down.

"What about the babies."Asked my aunt once she had put everything together.

"We found them as we where leaving"I answered. She walked up and looked at a sleeping VR in my arms.

"What there names?"She asked slowly taking VR from my hands to make sure she didn't wake up.

"This one's Violet Rose"I said pointing at the baby in my aunts arms"And that's Kendall James"My aunt looked over to see Kendall in Amy's arms eyes open and arms out stretched.

"There adorable"Aunty said "Well its time to get you guys cleaned up"She said and ushered us up stairs to the restroom. After a long shower we went to sleep in the extra rooms of her house and that's was the begging of a long road of ups and downs.

**Okay guys next chapter will be a time skip! Woo Hoo ! Next chapter will also have a bit of Max in it because of the time she met Dr. M in her house when she got shoot. Then in later on chaps the whole flock comes in. Hope you enjoy it. Bye :) !**


	5. Chapter 4:What Happened in 2 Years

**Chapter 4:**

**What happened in 2 years!**

**2 years later!**

**Lily's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of a crying kid. I got up and slumped to the room Violet and Kendall share. Violet was up and standing up against the rail. She was balling her eyes out and had red eyes. She stretched her arms out so I can carry her. I walked over and picked her up she started calming down but kept mumbling words. I looked over to see Kendall with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown plastered on his face. Just then Aunty walked in and picked up Kendall she toke Violet from my arms.

"Go get ready"She said sleepily "First day, don;'t wanna be late."I nodded and went to my room the one I shared with Amy. Amy was still knocked out with her head on the opposite side of the bed.

"Get you lazy ass up"I said throwing a pillow to her head. She mumbled something but got up and went to the restroom. I looked threw my clothes and finally got an outfit. Black jeans and a purple top . Simple. Amy came out of the restroom in blue jeans and a plaid shirt on. When did she get clothes? Confused I walked to Silver and Vivana's shared room. Viviana was up and dressed in a short white skirt and a tight black tank top with a whole bunch of accessories. Silver had on white jeans and a normal gray shirt with whit bangles. Viviana looked up and sighed.

"God you never dress up"She said in with annoyance in her voice. Her auburn hair was down in curls with a black flower in it. I sighed as I put my hair which had gotten a bit browner in a pony tail. Silver had hers in a loose bun.

"shut it and hurry we leave in 10"I said I walked out and bumped into Derek.

"Some one looks annoyed"He said laughing. I glared at him and gave him the bird.

"shut up dumb shit"I said I walked down stairs to see Ella and Nikki eating cereal and ready to go. The kids where in separate play pins but where still throwing toys at each other. Violet looked up at me and smiled a goofy smile. Then a toy came flying at her and hit her in the head. She got sad and started crying again. I looked at Kendall and he giggled. I picked her up and she fell asleep in a matter of seconds so I set her down on the couch. My aunt was down in a few seconds. We all piled into the car and where off to school. Oh god. Ella was bouncing with joy and Nikki was just glaring at her. Silver was reading a book and Viviana was checking her stupid make up.

"Hear that"Viviana said from in front of me.

"Then get out of my freaking head"I scolded at her. She smirked and continued on with her makeup. Amy was humming to a song while twirling her blonde hair in her finger. Derek was sitting there and looking out the window. I sighed and started to play with my hands. By the way I do that when I'm nervous. Hello school you know. Yeah I know its the normal kind but it still get me nervous.

"Where her"My aunty said parking the car."Now lets go get you schedules". Oh we go to a school for 6-12 grade. Yeah crazy right. So Ella was in 7th grade. Nikki,Silver and Viviana where all in 8th grade and Amy,Derek and I where all in 9th grade. I took a deep breath and walked into the school. My aunt guided us to main office to get our scheduled. I took mine and compared them with the other two.

_**First period:Math **(With both Amy and Derek)_

_**Second period:Gym **(With Amy)_

_**Third period:English**(by myself)_

_**Lunch**(with everyone)_

_**Fourth period:Reading **(With Derek)_

_**Fifth period:Science **(With Amy and Derek)_

_**Sixth period:Health **(With Amy)_

_**Seventh period:Student Aid? **(Wtf is that) P.S. Got it by myself)_

_**Eight period:Art **(All of us Woo Hoo)_

"bye guys have fun"My aunt said from behind us. With that we walked away to go to class. This has to be interesting.

**Line break. His name is Waco lol! Say hi!**

"Lily,lily,lily, LILY MARTINEZ"

"Huh what"I said

"Nice of you to join us Miss Martinez" Said the teacher. Miss Sopul an old creepy lady. I say back in my seat. Amy was right new to me.

"What I miss"I asked.

"Nothing just her talking about her dead cat"She replied which made me,her and Derek all laugh out loud. We got weird looks from the whole class and a death glare from the teacher. The bell rang and we all got up and went out to the crowded hallway.

"See you later Derek"Amy said after he walked off. He nodded in replay and walked away time for Health. Oh God. As we walked threw the hallway a few kids looked at us but continued on with there previous conversations. We walked into class a little late but the teacher really didn't care. We sat down at the back of the class hoping to be unnoticed but the teacher made us introduce ourselves to the whole class.

"I'm Lily"Was all I said before I sat down again and slumped into my chair. Amy introduced her self then the teacher did.

"I'm Mister Goblet if you need anything just ask"He said voice caking. Then he went on talking about a whole bunch of shit nobody wants to know. Trust me.

**Viviana's P.O.V**

I walked into to class. Right now I had my health class. Which meant Lily and Amy weren't gonna be here. I sat in the middle row of the class. I smoothed the ruffles in my skirt. Then a almost silent breath come up next to me.

"This seat taken" It was a husky voice,male,and a little deep.

"Not at all"I replied. The voice gave an almost silent chuckle then sat down next to me. I turned to see a black haired boy with blue eyes and a medium skin tone. I smiled to myself.

"Whats you name"asked the boy. I crossed my legs and fixed my shirt.

"I'm Viviana"i replied.

"Oh well I'm Josh"He said "Nice to meet you"He stock his hand out so I can shake it.

"Same here"I said I took his hand and a vision started.

_A small boy was in the corner. He heard gunshots around him and got scared. Slowly he got up and ran under the bead. He heard his older brothers piercing scream and his sisters footsteps run into the room followed by heavier ones. He saw her feet stop at the wall and her crawl down. He heard 3 more shots and his sisters body fall limp on the floor. Blood falling all around her body and forming small puddles. He closed his eyes and woke up in an familiar room in his aunts house. His aunt walked in and told him to follow her orders he agreed and from there on out lived life as normal as a8 year old boy that witnessed his family die could._

I pulled my hand back and looked at him. He smiled and looked up at the board where the teacher now stood.

"I'm Miss Hunter"she said "Now please take out you handbooks and turn to page 184 and continue to read silently" I smirked and did a bit of mind controlling.

"Actually please close you books where going outside and having fun"she said moments later. God I love this power. The class cheered and all got up to go outside.

**Another line break. This ones name is Pepe Don Julio!**

**Ella's P.O.V**

After staying at my friends Bailey house I started to walk home. As I was walking I noticed Josh and his group of jocks. Crap. I tried to sneak away and not get caught. But then a fellow gang member saw me. Soon enough I was surrounded by a group of jocks wearing school football jackets and sneakers.

"Well well well look who we have here"

"A little bitch waiting for help" They all burst out laughing then Josh stepped up.

"Guys don't frighten the guest"He said."just do this"he pushed me lightly and pretty soon they where all doing it. I was being pushed around like nothing.

"Hey why don't you leave the girl alone" said an unfamiliar voice. I turned to see a blonde hair girl standing there. The guys burst out laughing and she steeped closer.

"Look a hero"Said one of the guys.

"One"She said

"Ha now she count's"said another

"Two"She replied.

"Bitch just beat it"said Josh

"Three"She said with a smile and before he knew she had him on the floor and moving to the next guy. I just stood there as she kicked and punched threw all of the jocks leaving behind a trail of broken noses and bruised faces. She was a good fighter probably better then Silver. But then again even Viviana is better then Silver.

"RUN" she screamed towards me. So I did as told.

**I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN LATER ON CHAPTERS. SO STAYED TOONED LOL AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORY.**

**LIKE IT.**

**LOVE IT.**

**HATE IT.**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
